Age of Innocence
by xXxAngelDestined2FallxXx
Summary: After the Cullens leave in NM, Bella becomes promiscuous and has slept with most of the population of Forks High. The Cullens return and try to help her change her habits, but she doesn't want to change. And she assures them that no amount of STD and pregnancy scares will affect her. Can they lead her away form a life of destructive sex with random guys?
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I rolled over in the unfamiliar bed and sighed. Sitting up, I wondered what I had done the night before. Or rather, _who_ I had done. The space next to me was empty and it was too dark for me to tell whether the room was familiar or not. Then, the door swung open and Mike Newton walked in, covered by his old blue boxer shorts and I groaned.

"I must have been drunk as fuck last night," I complained, rubbing my eyes.

He chuckled and sat beside me. "Not drunk enough. You were very active. It was good. You're a lot better than Jessica."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, because every girl wants to know they're a better lay than their friend."

"You and Jess haven't been friends since Cullen left," he reminded me. "That's around the time you started . . . you know." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"Sleeping with every guy in school," I finished with a smirked. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

I pulled myself out of the bed and snagged my underwear off the lamp, pulling it on. Then I grabbed my purple vest and shrugged it on before slipping into my skinny jeans. I didn't bother putting on my sneakers; I just decided to leave with them.

"What about your bra?" he snickered, tossing the black lace onto the bed.

"Mail it to me," I joke, picking up my handbag.

"What's the rush?" he asks, following me to the front door. "My folks are gone for the weekend."

"Yeah, well, mine isn't. Charlie's probably waiting for me back home. It's past midnight; he might have a fit if I stay the night."

I found the keys in the ignition of the truck and it roared to life as I revved it.

"You seriously don't wanna trade in for a good ride?" he asked from the front door. "I can get you a good deal."

"I like the truck. The back gives plenty of room when I can't afford a hotel room." I wink and begin to back out.

"No kiss goodbye?"

"You should know I don't do that shit by now," I say. "But you were great. Really upped your game from last week."

When I got home, the first move I made was to the back yard, to jump up to my window. It's routine for me if I was at a guy's house, which I usually am. Only this time, the window was locked form the inside. Only one person could have done that.

"Charlie!" I hissed, jumping to the ground.

I made my way to the front door and took a deep breath before pushing it open and walking in. he was waiting, of course, at the dining room table with his hands clasped together as if he was trying to restrain himself from hitting something. Or someone.

"Hey dad!" I greeted cheerily. My innocent act was ruined by my uncovered boobs, smudged mascara and matted hair.

"Where were you this time?" he grunted.

"Oh, you know, the library." My sarcasm wasn't impressive, but I noticed his eyes tighten the tiniest bit.

"Bella, you know I don't like you being out this late."

"Charlie, you know I'm a legal adult now. I can do what I want." I shrug.

His fist came down on the table. "Not while you live in my house!"

"Then, I'll leave, if that's what you want. I stuck my nose in the air, knowing that he wouldn't dare kick me out.

"That isn't what I want, bells, not at all." He sighed. "But I don't want you out there doing what you're doing."

"You don't have to worry so much—"

"I do have to!" he insisted, standing up and wiping his face. "You don't talk to me anymore, Bells. I don't know who you're with, when you'll be back, or if you're being safe. . ."

"Trust me, Charlie; I have no intention of getting pregnant right now. I use birth control." He was no stranger to the fact that I was active. It would have been harder to keep it from him so I'm open about it. A little too open, according to the principal at school, though.

"Pregnancy isn't the only problem, Bella," he said calmly, trying to be reasonable. "There're so many STD's out there now . . . and Aids . . . and you have no idea whether all these . . . uh . . . partners of yours are safe people. I have to hear from strangers that my daughter is sleeping with people she doesn't know! Now, you've run away before. When the Cullens left. I thought once you cleared your head, things would get better, so I left you be. I kept track of you through your phone and didn't put up a big fuss about finding you. But then, you come back like _this._ It's too much. You're too young! I try to be open-minded about this, Bella; I really do because I don't want you to leave again. But what you're doing, it will affect you for the rest of your life—"

"Charlie!" I shout. "I'm done discussing this. I like banging guys and they like banging me and I won't get pregnant or get sick and I'll be fine. It's fun! Can't you understand that?"

"I might if it were one guy you were dating." He slammed a cupboard door. "But these are just random friends, even strangers that you're letting into your private space."

"I have no private space!" I laugh hysterically, and then wonder whether I might actually be going insane. It was definitely possible. "Look, I'll take a break tomorrow. I won't go to school. I'll go down to La Push and help Jake on his car. Then you'll know I'm out of trouble, okay?"

He nodded after a long silence. "Should I call Billy to let him know? Maybe we can go fishing tomorrow. It is a Friday."

"That's perfect!" I make my way up the stairs. This whole conversation just seemed tedious. "I'll call Jacob right now and let him know. Good night!"

He grunted and I locked the door tightly behind me. I had Jake's number on speed-dial so I quickly had him on the line.

"_Hey, Bella! Everything okay?"_

"Couldn't be better. Hey, do you have anything terribly important at school tomorrow?"

"_No, why? Did you wanna come down?"_

"Yeah, I thought it would be a good break for both of us. I already asked Charlie. He's thrilled." I lowered my voice on the off chance that Charlie was listening form outside my door. "Please tell me you have extra condoms?"

I heard a throaty chuckle. _"Why? Did you want to do the naughty with me?"_

I laughed with him. "Well, what else is there to do? But, if you don't want me we can always work on your car or something."

"_Oh, no!" _His objection came faster than lightening. _"Trust me; there is nothing I would rather do tomorrow than the dirty. What time you gonna be here?"_

"I don't know. Depends on what time I wake up. But I'll be there early. Charlie's going to ask Billy to go fishing tomorrow so we'll have the house to ourselves." I tried my best to sound seductive.

"_Sounds like heaven, Bells. See you tomorrow."_

"Try to get some sleep. Wolves need time to rest, too, you know." The fact that Jacob was a giant animal doesn't turn me off in the least. If anything, it makes him hotter. He has actual biceps and don't even get me started on his six-pack.

"_Good night, Bella."_

I hung up and decided to go to bed. But first, I used my marble paperweight to break the lock on the window and I watched it swing open, letting the cool breeze of the night seep into my room. I sighed and fell deeply asleep instantly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N ****Please review! You have no idea how much it means to me, or any writer, when you do! xo**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

When I woke up from yet another nightmare consisting of 'he-who-shall-not-be-named' leaving me alone in the woods, the sun was shining through my window already. I assumed it was a little later than I had planned to wake up, but it also meant that Charlie will have left. He likes to fish early. That meant Billy was gone, too.

I quickly pulled on a pair of skinny jeans because it was still cold outside but it made sure to wear the sexy lacy purple bra Jacob hadn't seen yet. I wore a see-through, patterned black vest, making the bra clearly visible and oddly bright in contrasts. I didn't bother with finding my favorite spiked heels. I just pulled on my old rain-boots and made my way to the truck.

I checked the time on my phone as I drove down to the reservation. It was only a little past ten, Jacob would be waiting. But when I got to the familiar wooden house, he wasn't in the garage. I looped back around to the front door and checked it. It was open so I walked in.

"Jake!" I called softly. "Are you here?"

When I heard no response, I thought he might have been called by Sam for an emergency chase or play-date or something. But then I heard a loud snore that could only have come from Jacob. I stomped to his tiny bedroom and found him sprawled out on his bed. Though he was lying diagonally and his bed was small, his feet still dangled off the end. He wore no shirt but there were no goose-bumps on his perfectly bronze flesh from the cold. I caught myself smiling for no reason and quickly cleared my throat. This only drew a deeper snore from him. I marveled at this; it was like he was communicating through sounds.

He must have been out really late last night with the pack. I briefly considered going back home and leaving him to rest. I was halfway out the door when I heard a cough broken off my some stuttering. I turned around and watched as he woke up slowly, stretching and yawning and sitting up in bed.

"Morning, Bells. You're early." His voice was thick with sleep.

"No, I'm late. It's past ten." I furrowed my brow with concern. "Jacob, why don't you go on back to sleep? I'll go home. We can do this another time."

"No! No!" he said, jumping out of bed and standing up straight, stretching up. His hands could just about reach the ceiling. "I'm up now. Don't worry about it."

"How late were you out last night?"

"Late enough to still be half asleep," he said with a yawn. "But early enough that I'm not willing to let you go home." He smiled brightly.

I turned my flirt on. Though it was first thing in the morning, Jacob never disappointed when it came to performance. "Well, I'm glad you're awake." I walked forward and placed both my icy hands on his muscular chest, liking the heat. "I love how warm you always are."

"It's a wolf thing," he said boastingly. He pulled back a bit to properly examine my outfit. "Nice. You do realize the whole of Forks can see your underwear, though, right?"

I nod. "Let them look. If you've got it, flaunt it."

"And you've sure got it," he laughed.

I sensed the laugh had less to do with my seduction than I would have liked, so I made a show of unbuttoning my blouse really slowly.

"You like my new bra?" I ask silkily. "I got it for you. Think of it as an early birthday present."

"Happy birthday to me," he muttered in a low growl and I knew I had him. "Now, does the other part of your underwear match?"

I snorted sexily. "You think I'm wearing another piece of underwear?"

There was an earsplitting roar from deep within his chest and I laid on my back on his bed, slipping out of the jeans.

He was on me in no time, so I just laid back and let him have me. I always just let them have me.

Alice's POV

I walk into the living room where everyone is standing and chatting amongst themselves. Only Edward sat in the corner of the roo with his head in his hands.

"Alright," I say. "That was the last of the boxes. We are officially moved in . . . again."

Most of my family was happy that Edward had wanted to come back to Forks and be with Bella. I was shocked at how long it took for him to figure it out though.

While they continued making schooling arrangements for Monday, I walked up to Edward.

"Are you okay?" I ask gently.

He nods. "Fine. I'm just anxious."

"Why are you anxious?"

"What if she's not interested in me anymore?"

I snicker at how much he actually sounds like a love-stricken teenager. "I don't know. You tell me."

"Well, that would be quite fair. That is what I intended. I want her to be happy . . ."

"But?" I hedged.

"But I want to be happy, too. I want her to be happy with me," he confessed, standing up. "I'm not even sure how I'm going to justify my actions to her. She hasn't been around long enough to truly understand my reasoning, to really appreciate my intentions. I'm afraid she won't understand. She'll pretend to understand but even if she does take me back, I'll always know her doubt of me. She will always remain guarded. Alice, I fear I may have ruined my relationship by acting so hastily."

"Edward!" I chided. "You will drive yourself crazy thinking about all the things that could go wrong! You have the whole weekend to figure out what you're going to say. She'll understand."

He sighs. "I suppose you're right." He gazes out at the woods and mountains wistfully. "How much do you think she's changed?"

_Enough that I'm no longer attuned to her and have been unable to see her at all. _I didn't say this, but I knew he heard it because of the limp grimace that touched his face.

"I'm sure she's the same. It's just that we've been gone for so long . . . the distance doesn't do me any good with my gift, you know." I say this in an attempt to soothe him, but I know he's not fooled. He nodded in agreement though.

"I would be a fool if I had expected to come back and find her as the same person," he noted. "But how much can a human change in a matter of months, anyway?"

He was saying this to comfort himself, but I didn't argue. I wanted to believe it as much as he did.

Bella's POV

I played with Jacob's hair as he slept. His snoring was gentle and soft and the sun was hitting the contours of his muscles at such an angle that he almost looked godlike.

It was late afternoon by now and I wanted to make dinner for Charlie to make it up to him for being such a brat last night. I decided it wasn't his fault that this was who I am now. Not his fault, but sure as hell _someone's _fault. I pulled myself out of bed and started searching for my clothes. I pulled on my jeans and sneakers but for the life of me, I couldn't find my bra. I couldn't very well walk out of the house wearing a transparent shirt with no underwear. I was extreme, but I wasn't psycho.

If I was going to be leaving bras behind every time I get with a boy, I would be out of clothes by next month. Sighing, I pulled on a large black shirt from Jake's dresser drawer. It fell to my knees and though bit was meant to be a T-shirt, the sleeves covered my entire arms but it would have to do. I scribbled out a note for Jacob letting him know I hijacked his shirt and that if he found my bra, he needs to keep it safe for me. I left it on the pillow I was lying on and tip-toed out of the room and out of the house.

I hate the weekends. Especially when there was no homework to occupy my mind with. And because I didn't go to school today, I couldn't make plans with any of the guys for a hook-up. If it weren't for the bottle of vodka I had stashed in my night-stand I might have considered killing myself.

I planned what I was going to make for Charlie on the way home. By the time I got out of the car and walked to the front door I had decoded on spaghetti and meatballs. Just as I was about to close the door behind me, I thought I saw something between the tress of the woods. I squinted but couldn't recognize the figure. I blinked once, and what I thought was there suddenly vanished.

I shook my head as I shut the door. Maybe I was going crazy after all. But I could swear that it looked just like a person, only with skin so white, it was glowing. But no, that wasn't possible.

Sighing, I started boiling the water. This was going to be a long weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

I walked through the school halls with confidence, loving the way everyone stared. I was wearing a denim skirt short enough to wear as a belt too; my pink crop-top was torn but not as much as my fish-net stockings. And my heels made me feel on top of the world. I ignored the whispers from all the girls and whistles form the guys as I made my way to Biology.

I sat alone. So imagine my surprise when I walk in and see someone in the empty seat that was usually next to me. But that wasn't what caused me to freeze and widen my eyes for the first time in months. I never hesitated in class now, so I knew everyone would be staring. So was he.

Edward Cullen watched me, his eyes almost as wide as mine. I was used to being the center of attention, but this felt like too much. Even Mr. Banner's eyes were on me. But I was determined not to let my pain show. I've been keeping it in for too long now to let it all just spill out. I wasn't about to give anyone the satisfaction.

I stomped to my seat. Class didn't start for another five minutes. The one Monday I decide to come to class early and this is the thanks I get. I crossed my arms, all too aware of the golden eyes that scrutinized my every move. I smiled scornfully as I saw his shock from my perpetual vision.

"Bella?" he whispered hoarsely. "Is that . . . I mean, are you . . . What happened?"

I flipped my hair over my face. "I grew up."

Mike walked into class then, making a bee-line for my desk as he usually did when he wanted to make plans to meet me. Only this time, he stopped short at the sight of Edward sitting next to me. I encouraged him with a smirk and the raise of an eyebrow and he relaxed and approached the desk again, even being so bold as to lean over the side. Edward's eyes hadn't left my face but I wasn't going to talk. I had nothing to say to him.

"Hey, Mike," I purred seductively, laying on even thicker than usual. I wasn't this cheery in the mornings and it took Mike by surprise. "I wanted to talk to you about Thursday night . . ."

I heard a low growl from the seat beside me and resisted the urge to giggle like an idiot. I wouldn't have heard it if I wasn't listening out for it. I could only imagine the thoughts in Mike's mind that drew that sound. I was pleased.

"You were great," he said.

"That's what they tell me," I chuckled and I could almost feel the tension from my left side. "Anyway, you know that bar I told you to mail to me? I'm gonna need it back by tomorrow. I have a . . . special meeting with someone."

"Who?" he asked, a little more possessively than I would have thought appropriate. Normally, at this time I would have snapped at him to fuck off or told him that he's just a hook-up buddy, one of many, and that I didn't need to explain anything to him.

But I wanted to irritate the shit out of the dick sitting beside me.

"I don't know yet," I admitted. "But I'm sure somebody's game. I mean, there are a lot of guys in this school."

Mike nodded just as Mr. Banner called the class to order. I shifted my seat so that I was leaning away from Edward, just like he had done on the first day of school. Some people noticed and I received a few chuckles. I worked on my 'pained' expression and that caused the laughter to grow.

"Bella? Please, I need to talk to you—"

"Mr. Cullen," Mr. Banner interrupted. "Is there something you would like to share with the class?"

I smirked as Edward said, No, sir, and tried to focus on the front of the classroom. I actually tried listening to the lesson and it was going well . . . for the first thirty seconds. But, of course, Lauren had to have something to say. She's hated me ever since Tyler asked me out to prom moths ago and then her hatred grew when I slept with him in the back of my truck at a party she was hosting at her house.

"She'll definitely get pregnant by the end of the year," she whispered to Jessica, just loud enough for me to hear. "Fifty bucks says she doesn't last to graduation."

Normally, I would have gotten up and punched her eye in or the equivalent. But I was so tired of our routine that I actually let it go. I could tell all eyes were once again on me, waiting for me response.

She just had to keep trying her luck, though. "Maybe if she dropped the Avril Lavingne look she might be good enough for that Jacob that comes to pick her up sometimes."

Okay, you may have gotten away with talking about me, but nobody talks about Jake like that and gets away with it.

I turned my entire torso to face and looked her straight in the eye as I talked. "Well, maybe if you dropped the snooty fucking attitude you might actually manage to get a date."

"Isabella Swan!" Mr. Banner scolded. He was used to my outbursts by now and knew it usually led to someone having to go to the emergency room. Or at the very least the nurses office.

I ignored him and stood up. "In fact, I really like your costume, now that I think about it. Except when I dress up like a tacky bitch, I try not to look so constipated."

"Miss Swan, if you do not sit down right now I will call the police and have you escorted out of the building." He stomped his foot down. "I don't want a repeat of what happened last week between you too."

I smiled proudly. I had managed to kick both Lauren and Jessica's asses without any assistance. I supposed that was why Jessica didn't respond when Lauren made her snide comments.

I made a show of it. I put my hand to my head in a military style salute. "Yes, sir!"

I dropped back into my seat and watched as Mr. Banner exhaled in relief. I crossed my arms and sat back in my seat.

"Now, if we are finished," he said, "let's review the homework from this weekend. Now, I assigned this to you on Friday. Bella, please give me the answer to number one"

He should know better by now. "Yeah, you see, the thing is, I couldn't do the assignment."

"Why not?" he didn't look up from his papers or even sound remotely interested.

Now, I could have gotten away safely with the 'I was absent from school' thing. And it was true. But I felt the sudden need to cause chaos.

"Well, I was having wild, kinky sex with this guy on Thursday and was too hung-over to come to school on Friday." I smirked when the class gasped. Not from the shock of knowing I was doing someone that day, Mike definitely wasn't shy when it came to what we did in our spare time. They were more shocked that I would expose it to my teacher.

"Miss Swan!" he gasped, standing up straighter. "That is absolutely inappropriate! Make your way to the principal's office right this minute!"

I stood up and struck the military pose again. "Sir, yes, sir!"

I grabbed my bag and took a bow before strutting smoothly out the door. I wasn't about to go listen to the principal lecture me for the fifteenth time this month. I made a bee-line for the parking lot. I had just about reached the exit when I heard someone behind me.

"Bella!" he called.

Just as my hand touched the door handle, two cold hands wrapped around my waist, forcing me to turn.

"What do you want?!" I cried.

"We need to talk."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N ****Love it? Hate it? What do you think? I hope I didn't introduce the Cullens too soon . . . Let me know! xo**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

"I have nothing to say to you!" I hiss under my breath and try to yank my hand away.

My strength was impressive, but it was nothing compared to his iron grip.

"Well, that may be true, but I have a lot to say to you," he countered.

"If you don't let me go right this instant I will yell 'rape'. Say I won't do it," I challenged.

Obviously my will could be seen through my eyes because he immediately let go. But he still followed me out and trailed behind me as I stalked to my truck.

"Bella, please!" he begged.

"Leave me alone! Go back to where you came from!" I snapped, finally reaching my car.

As I pulled the door open he pushed it shut from behind me.

"Bella, we came back to apologize," he insisted. "I had no idea we would come back to . . . to _this_." He waved a hand toward me.

"What? You don't like my new look?" I rolled my eyes. "I couldn't care less."

He shook his head. "Please. Just let me talk to you."

"I don't understand what you could possibly say that would change anything!" I said through gritted teeth.

"What are you doing, Bella? Why are you like this?"

I was in no mood to face this now. "Edward! Let me go home right now!"

"No!" he shouted.

I blinked in disbelief. "No? _No_? You don't have any say in what I do now!" I reminded him.

"I'm trying to make things right!"

"Nothing can make this right!" I hissed. "Nothing can make things right ever again. Not you, not your family, not even Charlie. So why don't you go home and pack your things because I can assure I was happier without you here."

I was lying through my teeth. I was never a good liar. Even though the skill developed in me over the past few months, I could tell I wasn't fooling him in the least. His hand was still on my truck's door, keeping it shut. Keeping me out. I had to make him believe me if I ever wanted to have peace. That's something he would know about. He was no stranger to being cruel. Two could play at that game.

"I hate you, Edward Cullen," I said as earnestly as I could. "I want you to go away and never come back."

My words hurt him, maybe because I wasn't yelling and was really just talking calmly. I almost believed the words myself. They sounded true to my ears. So, why did I suddenly doubt myself? Would it be better if he really did just disappear? Definitely. Would I be happy if he did? Suddenly, I wasn't so sure anymore.

He dropped his arm, and his voice was soft as I got into the driver's seat.

"I won't give up, Bella," he whispered through tight lips. "Not until you listen to me. I'm going to fight."

"You're fighting a losing battle," I snapped back, driving away.

In my rearview mirror I saw him watching me leave and I smiled darkly. He would leave, I told myself. Now that he can see how happy I am without him, he'll leave.

Alice's POV

I met Edward outside of school by his car. He stared at his feet and didn't look up until I reached him.

"Did you see?" he asked.

I nodded sadly. "Everything." I took a deep breath. "This isn't Bella, you know. This isn't her doing."

"You're right," he conceded. "It's mine."

"Don't think that way, Edward. We had no way of knowing this would happen." I looked away, for Jasper.

"What should I do, Alice? I would leave, that would be right, but I can't leave her like this. Mike Newton had a very active mind this morning. The things he thought about Bella." He shuddered. "Alice, I feel as though leaving now would do more harm than good."

I smiled a small smile. "Then don't. Stay here for her. The more she tells you to go away, the more you need to be there. I can't see her very well, Edward, but I don't have to be psychic to know that she's headed for a fall."

He nodded. "Let's go."

"Let's," I agreed as Jasper walked up to us.

"The negative energy is forming some kind a force-field around the two of you," he noted ominously, wrapping a hand around my waist.

I sighed into his chest and waited for Edward to close his door before speaking to him in a whisper.

"I don't know what's happening here, Jazz. I felt as though coming back would make everything better somehow." I sighed heavily. "This was my idea. And I messed everything up. I should have checked before I suggested coming back. It was stupid of me. Every time Edward complains about this being his entire fault, I can't help but feel that the blame belongs to no one but me."

"Blaming people won't do any good now, Alice," he said consolingly. "Problems don't exist without solutions. I know you'll find a way."

I nodded, not feeling like an argument. I was just so tired. More tired than I've felt in decades. "I suppose so. Or I'll die trying."

He chuckled, and then pulled me away a little so that he could look at my face. His own expression was deadly serious. "Just promise me something, Alice?" I nodded carefully. "I just don't want you to fall with Bella. I know you love her and you'd do anything for her, but if you fail, you have to accept it."

I cringed internally but didn't let my feelings show, but I knew he would still sense my hesitance.

"I don't want to lose you, too, Alice. The way Edward lost Bella. Promise me." The last words weren't a request, they were a demand.

"Jasper, I'm not going to get any more involved than absolutely necessary. I love Bella, but this is Edward's battle, not mine."

He nodded slowly. But I hadn't promised—and I knew he wouldn't look past that fact. Just then, Edward hooted loudly and we both slipped into the car. Only God knew what was in store for us tomorrow. I could only hope Edward hadn't given up yet. But though he would never admit it, my brother was just as stubborn as his former lover. If one thing was certain, we would find a way to bring her back.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV

"I have nothing to say to you!" I hiss under my breath and try to yank my hand away.

My strength was impressive, but it was nothing compared to his iron grip.

"Well, that may be true, but I have a lot to say to you," he countered.

"If you don't let me go right this instant I will yell 'rape'. Say I won't do it," I challenged.

Obviously my will could be seen through my eyes because he immediately let go. But he still followed me out and trailed behind me as I stalked to my truck.

"Bella, please!" he begged.

"Leave me alone! Go back to where you came from!" I snapped, finally reaching my car.

As I pulled the door open he pushed it shut from behind me.

"Bella, we came back to apologize," he insisted. "I had no idea we would come back to . . . to _this_." He waved a hand toward me.

"What? You don't like my new look?" I rolled my eyes. "I couldn't care less."

He shook his head. "Please. Just let me talk to you."

"I don't understand what you could possibly say that would change anything!" I said through gritted teeth.

"What are you doing, Bella? Why are you like this?"

I was in no mood to face this now. "Edward! Let me go home right now!"

"No!" he shouted.

I blinked in disbelief. "No? _No_? You don't have any say in what I do now!" I reminded him.

"I'm trying to make things right!"

"Nothing can make this right!" I hissed. "Nothing can make things right ever again. Not you, not your family, not even Charlie. So why don't you go home and pack your things because I can assure I was happier without you here."

I was lying through my teeth. I was never a good liar. Even though the skill developed in me over the past few months, I could tell I wasn't fooling him in the least. His hand was still on my truck's door, keeping it shut. Keeping me out. I had to make him believe me if I ever wanted to have peace. That's something he would know about. He was no stranger to being cruel. Two could play at that game.

"I hate you, Edward Cullen," I said as earnestly as I could. "I want you to go away and never come back."

My words hurt him, maybe because I wasn't yelling and was really just talking calmly. I almost believed the words myself. They sounded true to my ears. So, why did I suddenly doubt myself? Would it be better if he really did just disappear? Definitely. Would I be happy if he did? Suddenly, I wasn't so sure anymore.

He dropped his arm, and his voice was soft as I got into the driver's seat.

"I won't give up, Bella," he whispered through tight lips. "Not until you listen to me. I'm going to fight."

"You're fighting a losing battle," I snapped back, driving away.

In my rearview mirror I saw him watching me leave and I smiled darkly. He would leave, I told myself. Now that he can see how happy I am without him, he'll leave.

Alice's POV

I met Edward outside of school by his car. He stared at his feet and didn't look up until I reached him.

"Did you see?" he asked.

I nodded sadly. "Everything." I took a deep breath. "This isn't Bella, you know. This isn't her doing."

"You're right," he conceded. "It's mine."

"Don't think that way, Edward. We had no way of knowing this would happen." I looked away, for Jasper.

"What should I do, Alice? I would leave, that would be right, but I can't leave her like this. Mike Newton had a very active mind this morning. The things he thought about Bella." He shuddered. "Alice, I feel as though leaving now would do more harm than good."

I smiled a small smile. "Then don't. Stay here for her. The more she tells you to go away, the more you need to be there. I can't see her very well, Edward, but I don't have to be psychic to know that she's headed for a fall."

He nodded. "Let's go."

"Let's," I agreed as Jasper walked up to us.

"The negative energy is forming some kind a force-field around the two of you," he noted ominously, wrapping a hand around my waist.

I sighed into his chest and waited for Edward to close his door before speaking to him in a whisper.

"I don't know what's happening here, Jazz. I felt as though coming back would make everything better somehow." I sighed heavily. "This was my idea. And I messed everything up. I should have checked before I suggested coming back. It was stupid of me. Every time Edward complains about this being his entire fault, I can't help but feel that the blame belongs to no one but me."

"Blaming people won't do any good now, Alice," he said consolingly. "Problems don't exist without solutions. I know you'll find a way."

I nodded, not feeling like an argument. I was just so tired. More tired than I've felt in decades. "I suppose so. Or I'll die trying."

He chuckled, and then pulled me away a little so that he could look at my face. His own expression was deadly serious. "Just promise me something, Alice?" I nodded carefully. "I just don't want you to fall with Bella. I know you love her and you'd do anything for her, but if you fail, you have to accept it."

I cringed internally but didn't let my feelings show, but I knew he would still sense my hesitance.

"I don't want to lose you, too, Alice. The way Edward lost Bella. Promise me." The last words weren't a request, they were a demand.

"Jasper, I'm not going to get any more involved than absolutely necessary. I love Bella, but this is Edward's battle, not mine."

He nodded slowly. But I hadn't promised—and I knew he wouldn't look past that fact. Just then, Edward hooted loudly and we both slipped into the car. Only God knew what was in store for us tomorrow. I could only hope Edward hadn't given up yet. But though he would never admit it, my brother was just as stubborn as his former lover. If one thing was certain, we would find a way to bring her back.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward's POV

I ignored the thoughts from the backseat as Alice stared out of the window with a glare that could curdle milk. Bella's mind was still silent as ever though I wished her mouth would follow suit.

"Edward!" she whined. "Where the fuck are you taking me?!"

"Language," I sigh. "I'm taking you to my house. In your condition, I wouldn't leave you at home by yourself."

"Why not?" she garbled. Her whine was cut off by a strange gurgling sound that made me sick to my stomach. "I think I need to throw up."

I groaned and parked the car right in front of our front door. "Do you remember where the bathrooms are?"

_She won't need it, _Alice chirped in her mind as she strut passed me and into the house just as I heard retching from the front seta of the car. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed that it wouldn't mean what I thought it meant.

Bella threw herself out onto the tarmac and weakly shut the door of the car; her sheet was still wrapped around her and exposed only her long legs.

"Sorry 'bout your car," she murmured from the ground, only the words all ran together in a mumbled mess that only a vampire could understand.

I sighed. "I suppose it couldn't be helped." I waited for her to pull herself onto her feet but a good minute passed with her just lying on the floor. "Bella," I prompted. "Why don't we go inside?"

"Maybe you can," she muttered. "Not sure 'bout me."

I groaned and bent over, picking her up in my arms bridal-style with ease. This time, she offered no complaints. I assumed it had something to do with the fact that she was too drunk to maintain any level of consciousness for a period of time. I carried her through the door and met Carlisle and Esme in the living room with Alice.

_Oh my word. _Esme's thoughts were eccentric. "Edward, what happened to her?"

"She's drunk," Carlisle said stiffly. _Very drunk_.

"I'm taking her to my room."

"Where will she sleep?" Alice griped.

"On the couch. What other choice do we have?" I held her to my chest tightly. "Fix her a cup of coffee, will you Esme? I'll try to convince her to sleep it off."

I raced to my room and she groaned uncomfortably at the speed, shifting slightly. I had just about laid her on the sofa when she bent over the side facing the glass walls and threw up again. I sighed and waited for her to finish. I held her long hair away from her face until she looked up at the forest.

"This is pretty," she mused distractedly.

I nod. "I know."

She heaved herself up onto the sofa again and tried to untangle herself from the sheet. "Can someone get this thing off me?"

"Leave it." I grabbed her wrists in one of my hands. "It's the only thing keeping your private parts private."

She laughed loudly. "Yeah, right. Like any of my parts are private." She sniffed, and then looked up at my face for the first time. Her eyes were . . . different in some way. Still brown, still warm, only . . . colder than I remember.

I coughed. "Let me get your coffee."

I raced down the stairs and was back within two seconds. She looked up at me in confusion as I handed her the cup. She looked at it for a second, and then set it down on the table beside her.

"Where did you go?" she asked in a slur.

"I told you I was going to get some coffee," I said, sitting beside her on the couch.

She shook her head. "No! No, I mean, where did you go? When you left, where did you go?"

I sighed. "Bella, really, I think that's something we should discuss when you're sober. Get some sleep now."

She shook her head again and burped. "I don't want to sleep, Edward." She broke into a devilish smirk. "I'm horny. And you interrupted my evening with . . . um . . . wait, who was I with tonight? Nick?"

I winced at her words and shook my head slowly. "You were with Mike Newton." My teeth were gritted together when I said his name and I tried to convince myself that hurting him wouldn't get Bella her modesty back. "Why would you want to sleep with him, Bella? Is he really the kind of guy you want to lose your virginity to?"

She chuckled darkly. "It's a little late to worry about who I'm gonna lose my virginity to, Eddie boy. Actually, it's far too late." Her mood changed, and abruptly, she shifted so that she was on her knees in front of me. She pressed her body, still barely covered by the sheet, against my torso and I felt the heat, but I also smelt the booze. "Come on. Now, I'm in the mood. I want you."

She started unbuttoning my shirt and I grabbed her hands again. "Bella, stop. You don't know what you're doing. Go to sleep."

"Don't you want me?" she whispered in a voice I had never heard her speak in before. It was low and sultry and wicked and just . . . not Bella. "I've missed you so much Edward. Haven't you missed me?"

"Of course, I have! Bella, I missed you more than anything in the world!"

She broke free of my grasp and tangled a hand in my hair. "I don't believe you. I loved you, Edward Cullen, but now I can't believe a word you say."

"You must," I pleaded, losing track of my thoughts. "I missed you with all my heart. I love you, too."

"No, you don't," she whispered dejectedly, loosening her grip on my hair and letting her gaze fall to the floor.

I quickly grabbed her chin and forced her to look into my eyes. "I do! So, so much."

"Prove it," she challenged, narrowing her eyes.

"I came back, didn't I?"

She shook her head and lowered her voice slightly. "Show me. Show me how much you love me. Then, I'll believe you."

Before I could respond, she grabbed both sides of my face and crushed her lips against mine in a desperate rage. I couldn't think clearly. I had spent all my time on the way back to Forks thinking of our reunion kiss. I imagined it being romantic and warm. Maybe in our meadow, or in her bedroom, or right at school when I apologized for what I had put her through. But I wasn't like this. With her, reeking of liqueur and practically naked, not in her right mind.

But still, I couldn't resist the urgency of her lips as they moved against my own. No longer clumsy, but more practiced and skillful. I don't why this bothered me so much. Stealthily, she moved closer until she was straddling my waist. I made sure to hold the sheet in place until I was sure it wouldn't slip off. Clearly, this wasn't what she wanted.

Slowly, she removed her hands from my face and back down to my shirt. This time, I didn't stop her as she finished unbuttoning it and I helped her toss it off the floor. Her hands were immediately on me. I shivered in delight as her warmth unguarded me. Her fingers moved along the creases in my muscles and I tried to keep a straight head, all the while she was playing with my nipples in a way that made me moan into her mouth. I had only ever dreamed of us being together so intimately. My mind was in fast forward. If I didn't stop this soon I may lose my will.

Luckily, she pulled away from my mouth and moved down to my neck. This time, I did moan in pleasure when she sucked on the skin there. But then, just as I felt her hand travel down to my belt-buckle, I grabbed them.

"Bella, stop." It took all my will-power to stop her, but I couldn't have her doing this. Not like this. Not when she was drunk. Though, those were only minor details compared to the danger of being with her like that and how morally wrong it would be.

She pulled back to look at me. "Why? Don't you want me?"

I nodded cautiously. "Since I first laid eyes on you, love."

"Then . . . what's the problem?" She sounded like someone who had never been rejected in her life. This was probably just the case, too.

"You're drunk, firstly. I would rather have you do this because you want to and not because of the booze. Also, it would be wrong of me to take advantage of you like this. Like all those other guys."

Her eyes widened, and then narrowed. She forcefully pushed me as she got up and threw herself back on the bed.

"So, basically, you don't ant me cause I'm a slut, right?" she snapped, pulling the sheets over her for the first time.

"Bella, that's not it at all. I just told you—"

"No! You know what, I _don't _love you! I can't believe this!" she yelled, suddenly bursting into tears.

For the first time since meeting her, I had no idea how to comfort her. I reached out to touch her ankle and she kicked my hand. It didn't hurt, of course. Only on the inside.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped through her weeping. I watched her cry to herself for a few seconds. When she finally looked back up at me, her expression was strangely wistful. "I wish you would have never left."

I took a deep breath. "So do I, Bella."

"No," she argued, shaking her head to show that I had misunderstood again. "I wish you would have never come back from where you went when you left." Her slurs were slow enough hat I was able to follow her explanation. "I wish you would have stayed there."

She threw a pillow over her head and buried herself in it to cry. I jut at there and watched until the tears ran dry and were replaced by a slight snoring. Her pain was too much for me. And I began to wonder if maybe she was right. Maybe I should have honored my promise and let her be. Well, maybe it wasn't too late to disappear.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N ****Ooooooooo will Edward really leave again and let his family deal with Bella's promiscuity? What will happen when Bella realizes she passed out in Edward's room the next day? Review and find out!**


End file.
